<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普羅米亞】在你面前完全赤裸(里歐幹部) by irenetwloverdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713772">【普羅米亞】在你面前完全赤裸(里歐幹部)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj'>irenetwloverdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, 幹部組, 里梅坎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>里歐幹部3p，里歐總攻</p><p>祭品文！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普羅米亞】在你面前完全赤裸(里歐幹部)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大家情人節快樂！抱歉祭品文這麼慢才發！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>里歐沒想過會撞見這種場面，不，更正確的說這些只是出現在夢裡的畫面，坎羅拿著按摩棒試圖自行抽插後穴卻因為擴張不夠只能淺淺在穴口摩擦一邊呻吟著喊boss，梅斯則拿著乳夾夾住自己的乳首調整著角度，股間一大片濕滑的汗水、潤滑液和精水。</p><p>         「坎羅…啊……你小聲一點…Boss…Boss還在隔壁…唔…」</p><p>           「梅…梅斯…嗯…你…不是也…啊…想…想要Boss…」</p><p>            「Boss他那麼…小…我們怎麼可以…這樣就…啊…把他帶進…來…」</p><p>             「是…啊…燃…燃燒者的…啊…慾望…Boss好像…一直…沒有…」</p><p>           一隻手突然握住坎羅抓著按摩棒的手，用力的將粗大的棒子推進了後穴，緊絞的通道艱難的吞嚥著，突如其來的滿脹幾乎讓坎羅尖叫出聲，他直接一口咬上梅斯的肩膀才勘勘止住聲音，直到頂上前列腺讓他因為快感劇烈的抽搐一下，幫助的那隻手才停了下來，坎羅好不容易緩過神，剛想罵梅斯…卻突然發現了不對…。</p><p>         那隻手帶著黑色的皮手套！！「完了！」他腦子裡只有這兩個字，可是前方的陰莖卻更硬了…</p><p>         「Boss，拜託…啊…」坎羅跪趴著，握住按摩棒艱難的抽插自己，手軟的不行，快感讓他全身逐漸無力…</p><p>         里歐雙腿打開坐到床邊沿上，褲子半褪了下來，梅斯一口含住了顏色淺淡的龜頭，雙手扶住粗壯的莖身套弄，時不時的往下玩弄囊袋，舌頭從莖頭一路舔到毛髮間，里歐低哼了一聲，按住了梅斯的頭，深藍色的長髮披散在里歐腿間，微癢的感覺讓里歐心裡跟著癢了起來，疊加的快感從被含吮舔吸的陰莖上傳到全身。</p><p>         里歐撩起梅斯蓋到眼前的頭髮，看著難得露出的半邊臉，他俯身親了親梅斯的額頭，驚訝的梅斯一下忘了自己正在做什麼，嘴巴不自覺的張大吞入更多的陰莖，巨大的器物抵上了喉頭，哽的他欲作嘔，但是強大的令人安心的氣息卻讓他不自覺的放鬆喉口…</p><p>          「啊…」口裡的尖叫被堵住，粗大的器物滿滿的塞在後穴，前端也陷入溫暖的洞口，梅斯覺得自己就像在做夢一樣，快感讓他置身雲端，後穴有力的撞擊帶動他朝前撞入坎羅，梅斯已經分不清楚快感到底是從哪裡來的，他只知道…高潮…高潮…再高潮…</p><p>         坎羅坐在三個人的最上面，菊穴貪吃的吸緊梅斯的巨物，半懸空的感覺讓他覺得又怕又刺激，他環住梅斯的脖子低頭跟他接吻，唇齒交纏的嘖嘖水聲讓人臉紅心跳。</p><p>         里歐舔了舔梅斯的後頸，張口輕輕咬住，就像獵食者咬住獵物一般，要先玩弄再給予致命一擊，他次次輕輕磨過前列腺，開始就中斷的快感讓梅斯分泌出更大量的水液，他難耐的動了動屁股，卻仍舊沒有獲得滿足。</p><p>          「Boss…啊！重…重一點！」</p><p>           「梅斯…換個稱呼…」里歐低喘著朝梅斯的耳後吹氣。</p><p>            「可…啊！」突然的重頂讓梅斯嚐到了前所未有的快感，前面被坎羅緊緊包覆，後面恰好騷到癢處的頂撞讓他無法說出他的理由…</p><p>          「里歐…梅斯…叫我的名字！」忍耐著不肆意在溫暖濕熱的穴內頂撞，里歐就是想聽到梅斯叫自己的名字，他們不只是上下屬的關係…</p><p>          「啊…哈啊、里…里歐、重…重一點…啊啊啊！」名字被唸出來的一刻，梅斯感覺好像有什麼無形中碎裂了；高速的抽插與撞擊，快感瞬間擊垮了他，他根本無力抱著坎羅或是夾緊里歐，只能癱軟著任由粗大快速撞開他，穴口來不及閉合就再次被撐開，清澈的水聲和拍擊聲迴盪在整個臥室，淫靡又色情。</p><p>          過多的快感讓梅斯直接高潮了！白色的濁液滿滿灌入坎羅的後穴，燙的坎羅一哆嗦，里歐更是被高潮的後穴緊絞的差點直接射了出來，他奮力抽插了幾十下終於還是忍不住抵著前列腺射了出來，讓高潮中的梅斯噴出更大量的水液。</p><p>         從濕熱柔軟充滿精水以及淫水的肉穴出來，里歐很快就硬了，他抱起還沒滿足的坎羅，站在床邊，叫坎羅抱緊自己的脖子，托著坎羅的腿插進滿是梅斯精液的穴口…白濁"噗唧"一聲從插入的穴口滿溢出來…坎羅發出了一聲呻吟…</p><p>         「坎羅，記得怎麼叫嗎？」里歐穩穩的插在穴裡不動作，任憑坎羅還未滿足的穴口吸吮粗大的性器。</p><p>            「里…哈啊…里歐？」話音剛落，快速的抽插就讓他哭叫了出來，被人用這種姿勢抱著操讓坎羅一直覺得自己快掉下去了！他死死抱住里歐的脖子，後穴被高速進出，精水和淫水隨著抽插不停流出，啪啪啪的拍擊聲夾雜著坎羅的哭叫聲充滿了整間房間。</p><p>            「Boss…」被里歐洗乾淨的坎羅和梅斯難得的在里歐面前露出了尷尬的神色，赤裸的身體、紅腫的後穴、酸疼的腰……他們的關係已經不再相同…</p><p>            里歐大方的躺到兩人的中間，拉過棉被：「怎麼了？」</p><p>             「「我們…」」兩個人同時出聲，又同時噤了聲。</p><p>              里歐輕輕的在梅斯額頭上親了一下，又輕輕的在坎羅額頭上親了一下，兩個人有些愣住，伸出手碰了碰被里歐親過的地方…</p><p>          「我在你們面前沒有任何秘密，」里歐溫柔的說，他半坐起來捧著火焰，用火焰做出了三個耳釘，給坎羅和梅斯帶上。</p><p>          「Boss…我…」坎羅不知道該說什麼…眼眶有些紅，他撒嬌似的抱住里歐的腰，把臉埋在里歐的懷裡擋住自己快哭出來的淚水…</p><p>           「Boss！我們在你面前…也完全赤裸了！」梅斯一語雙關的說，他坐起來從後抱住了里歐，長髮散落到里歐的背部…</p><p>            「嗯！」他拍了拍坎羅的頭，再摸了摸梅斯的腦袋「先休息吧！我們…還有很長的時間。」</p><p> </p><p>白色的大床上，睡著三個人，三個男人，三個戀人，三個完全赤裸的愛人。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我補充說一下，雖然大家應該看的出來</p><p>我覺得在三個人的關係裡，坎羅梅斯是稱呼里歐Boss並且不會因為里歐說私下可以叫他里歐而改變，就是有一種上下屬的疏離感，幹部會對里歐有崇拜、愛情、家人…等感覺，里歐也會產生同等情感，但是因為稱呼的關係會導致他們中間有一層透明的隔離，所以當他們叫了里歐的名字，就打碎了他們之間的間隔，取名在你面前完全赤裸就是希望表達他們對彼此之間是赤裸的，感情上沒有任何的秘密了，身份上沒有上下之分，他們就是愛人💕融合為一體的馬兜巴尼許 ❤️🔥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>